This invention relates to reducing noise levels, and more particularly, it relates to volumetric sound absorbers for audible sound frequencies.
One method of reducing the reverberant noise level in a room involves the use of what is commonly referred to as "volume" absorbers. This name refers to the fact that unlike "surface" absorbers, these absorbers are not applied on the ceiling or walls in the room but are hung from supports throughout the volume of the room. Some of the commercially available volume absorbers mimic the surface absorbers, and, like most surface absorbers, have relatively poor absorption at low frequencies. Furthermore, they are unnecessarily complicated and heavy.